


Cuddly Bieksler

by Aliciamaelove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciamaelove/pseuds/Aliciamaelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Ryan get all cuddly after a good win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Bieksler

Kevin had just walked into the hotel room; he was so exhausted after that hard win over the islanders. The whole game was sloppy, even if he walked away with a plus 3 rating. He slipped out of his suit into boxers and a t-shirt, just as Ryan walked in with one of his mischievous grins.   
“Doesn’t it feel good to win Kev?” Ryan smiled, Kevin was just in awe, he always loved his best friend smile, yet he was always concerned Ryan didn’t feel the same, so he put up a sassy barrier.   
“Yea it does Kes,” Kevin laughed, he was so tired, but now that Ryan was here he would have to entertain him, because that is how this roommate thing works.   
Ryan slips out of his suit, into just his boxers, and Kevin cannot help but stare, Ryan is just so perfect, like he looks photo shopped 95% of the time. Ryan climbs up into his bed, with the remote in hand, while Kevin went and sat at the little desk in the room to check his laptop. Maybe because he didn’t want to stare at Ryan for too long, or maybe because Ryan was in his bed. Ryan knew he was too; he had the grin on his face.  
Ryan found a movie, and started playing with the volume, or throwing things at Kevin, just to get his attention. Ryan was laughing hysterically, when Kevin finally turned around and got a hand full of crumbled paper thrown at him. Kevin just stares at him, until he is finished laughing, only to be rewarded with one of Ryan’s smiles.   
“Come cuddle with me Kevin, I am cold.” Ryan complains after another five minutes. Kevin feeling like he has the upper hand, makes him wait another five minutes before slowly getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.   
This rarely ever happened, and these were the moments that Kevin loved, when Ryan wanted Kevin and didn’t care about anything else, when he just wanted to cuddle and pretend they were a thing. Oh, how Kevin wished they were a thing. Kevin slid up the bed and rested his head on Ryan shirtless chest, listening to his heart.   
Kevin didn’t know if Ryan loved this as much as he did, but Ryan’s arms were wrapped so tightly around Kevin, as if someone would steal him away at any moment. Kevin smiled, wanting so badly to say I love you, please be mine, but he kept his mouth shut because if he did say those things Ryan would laugh and be say it was a good joke, while breaking Kevin’s heart.   
Kevin was nearly asleep, when Ryan threw another paper at his head, he glared up at the smiling man, before looking down at the paper, and he could see words scribbled on the inside. He quickly opened it up, and it read ‘Kevin, I love you.’ Shocked, Kevin stared at Ryan with disbelief.   
“I am sorry Kev, I had to tell you it was eating at me, and I really do love you and I am sorry.” Ryan muttered, trying to move away.  
“Ryan, I love you too.” Kevin smiled, so widely his cheeks hurt, before pulling himself up and kissing Ryan, like he had dreamed of so many times.   
“Oh thank god,” Ryan laughed, after the kiss. He snuggled back into Kevin. They laid in silence for a long while before Kevin wanted to say something.  
“I wanted to tell you that for so long,” Kevin whispered, as Ryan just laughed.  
“Go to sleep Kev,” Ryan replied, leaving a kiss on Kevin’s head, as he fell asleep.


End file.
